


Playing By The Rules

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, No more shore leave for you, This is why we have rules, post-Trouble with Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Shore leave on Deep Space Station K-7





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight (sinngrace)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snowynight+%28sinngrace%29).



He wished that the Enterprise could stop for shore leave anywhere except Deep Space Station K-7. More than that, Kirk was sure that the station manager, Mr. Lurry, also wished that the Enterprise crew could go somewhere else.

Even the sight of a Klingon cruiser wasn’t enough to keep shore leave from happening. Kirk and Spock had prepared a set of rules for the crew to abide by.

They were simple enough.

**Rule 1: No live animals to be brought aboard the Enterprise.**

**Rule 1A: Do not purchase anything from Cyrano Jones.**

**Rule 2: Do not start any fights.**

**Rule 2A: Do not start any fights with Klingons, no matter the provocation. Insults to the Enterprise, her captain, her crew, or her mission are not an exception.**

**Rule 3: Consume alcohol in moderation.**

**Rule 4: Contact the ship immediately in case of emergency.**

*** 

“Mr. Scott,” Kirk kept his voice stern as he surveyed the line of crew members in the shuttle bay, Spock standing behind him. “What part of Rule 2A did you not understand?:  
Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Lieutenant Moreau and Lieutenant Martine all looked a little worse for wear. Martine had a huge black eyes, Scotty had a collection of bruises to go with his swollen lower lip, and Uhura was favoring her left leg. Moreau’s elaborate hairdo was hanging down around her shoulders.

“But, Captain-“ Scotty started, and Kirk waved a hand impatiently. “And you,” he said, turning to Sulu, “Am I to understand that you actually broke a bar stool, then used the leg as a sword against a pair of Klingons?”

Sulu said nothing, but his face turned red.

“Captain Kirk,” Uhura said after a long moment, and Kirk turned to face her.

“I did expect a little better behavior of my communications officer,” Kirk commented. “I did not expect to hear that she was brawling with a pair of Klingons and an Andorian merchant.”

“Captain Kirk,” Scotty said in a rush, “the Enterprise crew members dinna start the fight. It was the Klingons who started it when they started bothering the women.”

“Mr. Scott, I _said_ there was to be no fighting the Klingons. I _said_ to contact the ship in case of emergency.” 

Spock cleared his throat. “To be precise Captain, your rules stated that Enterprise crew members were not to start any fights. It said nothing about continuing or finishing them.”

“And we definitely finished it,” Chekov said cheerfully.

Kirk glared at the young ensign, then turned the glare on his first officer. “See that the rules are fixed before the next shore leave.” He wheeled back around to the crew members still standing there. 

“Get out, all of you. Report to sick bay and get cleaned up.”

The six of them wasted no time in exiting the shuttle bay. Kirk was grateful, since it meant none of them would hear him laughing. Chekov was right – they had definitely finished the fight. The security footage was priceless.

“I’m going to the bridge,” Kirk said when he had finished laughing. 

The sooner they could get off K-7, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I was going for funny, but action isn't always my strong suit.


End file.
